Team BRLR: Back in Time
by FangRide15
Summary: Bailey Belladonna is the famed leader of team BRLR. But when Vytal falls, he must go back in time to stop whatever the White Fang are up to and save his mother. Make that MOTHERS! Bumblebee and white rose. Maybe hints of Arkos. Rated T for violence and rude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up everyone? This is now my fifth fanfiction, and thank you guys for your support on my other ones. This RWBY fanfic does not go by Untold Stories, even though it has Team BRLR, or the original storyline of RWBY. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 1

Battle for Beacon

"Incoming! Enemy Forces!" blared the intercom. Bailey leaped out of his chair and bolted through Beacon. He passed by people who were getting their weapons ready in the hallways of Beacon. _"Great. Now the White Fang's got the balls to attack Beacon." _Bailey thought to himself. He ran outside to his team. Lance and Richard were firing at the enemy and Rachael was...somewhere. "Where's Rachael?" Bailey asked Richard. Richard shrugged and reloaded his sword. Bailey peered onto the battlefield. Rachael was taking on a whole platoon of White Fang soldiers. Bailey leaped over the barrier that attempted to keep bullets from penetrating and rushed to Rachael, claws extended. He impaled one soldier that was about to stab Rachael in the back. He fell to the ground and Bailey stood back to back with Rachael.

"I was wondering when backup was coming." she said. Bailey rolled his eyes and they both charged in different directions. They hacked and slashed at the soldiers until there were too many. "We need to retreat!" yelled Bailey, stabbing one soldier in the throat. They both ran towards Beacon with heavy fire upon them. They jumped over the barrier, which was now almost destroyed, and took cover. "Richard!" yelled Bailey. "I need you to use your aura. NOW!" Richard nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely black. He rose his hand and the ground beneath the soldiers shook. Then, giant, pointed rock pillars came sprouting out of the ground and impaled the rest of the soldiers. Richard brought his hand down and the pillars disappeared into the ground, leaving the soldiers lying on the field. Except one.

Bailey spotted him immediately. "Lance, with me." he said, and they jumped over the barrier and walked towards the man. He was wearing a black suit with red patterns and a white and red mask on his face. Bailey extended his claws and took a stance. "Who are you?" he asked. The man just smiled. "I'm not one for formalities, I'll just make this quick." he said, as he drew his sword and pointed it towards the sky. Lance rushed the man, but lightning struck the man's sword with such force, it shook the ground. Lance tried to regain his balance, but fell over. The man was just standing there. Then, he stabbed his sword into the ground and made and high pitched ringing noise. The boys covered their ears to block out the sound. "When Bailey looked up, a Nevermore was rising behind the man. The noise stopped, and the man smiled. "Let's see if the famed Team BRLR can take on one of my pets!" he yelled, and the Nevermore attacked the boys with a feather shot. The boys bobbed and weaved through the barrage of feathers and ran back to the base. But, the Nevermore attacked again. This time, one of the feathers impaled Lance's leg. Bailey stopped and raced back to Lance. The feather had pinned Lance to the ground and he was groaning in pain. "You'll be alright." said Bailey using his claws to cut the feather's base off. He then pulled Lance off of what remained of the feather and balanced him over his shoulder. Richard came running out of the base to help them. Then they heard Rachael yell, "Watch out!" Bailey looked behind them. The man was running straight at them. He raised his sword and was aiming for Lance.

Time slowed down for Bailey. He was preparing to block the attack, but Richard jumped in the way. The man brought his sword down and Richard took the hit. Time sped up again. The man drew his sword from Richard's chest. Richard fell to his knees and then fell to the ground. Lance and Bailey were shocked. "RICHARD!" yelled Lance, limping over to his brother's body. He felt for a pulse, but he found nothing. Lance felt tears in his eyes. "No no no no. C'mon, Richard!" he yelled. He started to cry. The man walked over to Lance. "He gave his life to save a weakling like you. Pathetic." Lance looked up at the man, no longer crying. "What did you say?" he growled. The man laughed. "That's it! Let your anger out!" he said raising his arms into the air. "Come at me!" Lance got out his axe and charged. He attacked the man again and again, but the man blocked every attack. Then the man disarmed Lance and thrusted his sword forward. Lance dodged it just in time. Bailey was in awe. He never saw Lance like this. So angry. Bailey rushed over to help Lance. They both were attacking the man now, and the man was blocking every attack. "Who are you?" yelled Lance bringing his axe down on the man's sword. "I want to know who I'm killing!" The man smiled and knocked the boys back to the ground. He held his hand in the air and the Nevermore, who disappeared after a while, flew behind the man. "My name is Adam Taurus." he said. "These will be the last words that you'll ever hear!" Adam thrusted his hand forward and the Nevermore attacked once more. Bailey blocked every feather that was aimed at him, but then he heard Lance scream. He looked over to see Lance had been impaled by a feather. Bailey rushed over to help him, but the feather had hit his heart. Lance had died almost instantly. "Lance! C'mon! Wake up!" he yelled and Adam started laughing. "Oh, how I enjoy other people's pain." he said. Bailey didn't listen. Two of his teammates were dead. Gone. He wouldn't see them alive again. Bailey sunk to his knees.

Adam stepped to him. "You are just like your mother was. So...caring." he said. "Pathetic." Bailey shot up and took a stance. "What do you know about my mother?" he growled. Adam stepped forward again. "Oh, I know lots." he said." She was in the White Fang with me." Bailey got angry. "That's not true. She wouldn't associate with scum like you!" he yelled. Adam laughed. "She was with me until-" he said, but was cut off by a loud whistling sound. Then, bombs exploded all around them. Bailey started to run back to the base when he was thrown to the side by an explosion. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Adam running the opposite direction. Then, everything went black.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, please fav and follow. Positive feedback is appreciated. See you guys on the flip side!**


	2. Time Travel?

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Team BRLR: Back in Time! If you guys are liking it so far, be sure to leave some positive feedback. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 2

Time Travel?

Bailey started to open his eyes. His body ached all over. He sat up in the bed he was in. "_Wait a minute. Bed?" _he thought, feeling the sheets. He was in the battlefield a few moments ago. What happened to him? Then, it all came rushing back to Bailey. How Richard was killed trying to save Lance. How Lance was killed by the Nevermore. How Adam said that he knew about his mother. How could he? His mother died a few days after he was born. Or, at least the mother he thought he was talking about.

Bailey got off of his bed and stood up straight. He heard crying in the other room. He went into the other room and found Team STLR and Rachael. Star was crying and Rachael and the rest of STLR was trying to comfort her. Star looked over at Bailey. "Is it true?" she asked through tears. "Is he dead?" Bailey nodded grimly, which made Star cry even harder. Rachael put her arm around Star's shoulder and led her out of the room. Bailey sat down and put his head in his hands. "It's my fault." he said. Tucker looked at him with a face of sorrow and confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Bailey sighed. "If I hadn't attacked that man in the battle field, Richard and Lance might be still alive." he said. He wiped his eyes of soon to be tears. A leader had to be strong, even if half of his team was killed. "It's not your fault, Bailey." said Roxanne. "It their fault for killing them. You didn't put the blade through Richard's chest, or impaled Lance with a Nevermore feather, did you?" Bailey shook his head. "That man did." he said, clenching his hand into a fist. "I am going to kill him."

"I'm afraid you can't, Bailey." said a voice over by the door of the room. Everyone looked over and saw Professor Ospin. Everyone stood up and saluted him. He waved at them and they sat back down. Ospin sat in the chair next to Bailey. "You can't kill him at the state he is in." he said to Bailey. Bailey's eye's narrowed. "Then how do I kill him?" he asked. Ospin folded his hands in his lap. "You would have to destroy the Grim control he has absorbed inside himself, but that is impossible as of now." Bailey looked confused. "Grim control? What's a Grim control?" he asked. "A Grim control sends out a loud ringing noise to attract a variety of Grim creatures and the holder of the device controls the Grim. In this case, when Adam activated it in the battle field, he summoned a Nevermore." said Ospin. Bailey thought for a second then said, "How do you know this?" Ospin stood up. "Because I created it many years ago."

Bailey was confused. "Wait a minute. You created a device that could control the Grim and gave it to him?" he asked. Ospin shook his head. "No, he stole it from me." he said. "He needed blood to activate the device." He looked grimly at Bailey. "And he killed your mother to do so." Bailey clenched his fist. "So how do we stop him?" asked Tucker. "We can't." said Ospin. "At least, not in this year." Ospin walked toward the door. "Follow me." he said.

Ospin led the students to his office. He closed the door once everyone was in and walked over to his desk. He reached under his desk and pushed a button. The wall on a wall in the room started to part open. "Whoa." said Lucas. When the door opened all the way, Ospin led the students down a corridor that was seemingly never ending. But, when they got to the end of the corridor, there was a small room with a weird looking contraption. It had a tube big enough that Bailey cut fit in it and it was hooked up to a computer-looking device with only nine keys. "What is this?" asked Bailey. Ospin flipped a switch on the wall and the contraption came on. "This is a time teleportation device." he said. Team STLR looked at it with awe, while Bailey was still curious about it. "Wait, so what are we going to use this for?" he asked. Ospin smiled. "Not we." he said. "You." Bailey's eyes widened. "Uhhh...what?"

"You will be going back in time in order to stop the White Fang from gaining control of the Grim Control and to save your mother." said Ospin. "You're the only one they might be able to trust." Bailey shook his head in disbelief. He was going back in time to stop a war! "But I can't do this alone! Why send me?" Ospin walked over to the time machine. "You won't be alone. You mothers' team will be there. And their friends as well." Bailey was still confused. "So I just go up to them and say, 'Hey, I'm your son from the future and I've traveled back in time because I need to stop a war that will kill the both of you?" Ospin shook his head. "No, you'll have to be more subtle than that." he said. "Earn their trust first Bailey shook his head and pointed to the machine. "Should I get in the damn thing?" Ospin nodded. Bailey got into the tube and Tucker closed the door. "How will I get back?" asked Bailey. Ospin was busy typing something in the computer. "We'll handle that. By the way, I've taken the liberty to go back to the year you're going to to tell myself that you'll be coming." he said. Bailey cocked his eyebrows. "Ummm...ok?"

"Alright!" said Ospin. "Starting in three! Two! One!" Bailey didn't hear what he said next, because he wasn't there anymore. In fact, Bailey was in something that looked like an acid trip. He closed his eyes and waiting for it to stop. Then, he felt his feet hit what felt like snow. He opened his eyes and widened them. He was outside, but Beacon wasn't almost completely destroyed. The machine had worked. He was in the past.

**Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the late upload. I've had a lot to do. Anyway, positive feedback is appreciated. See you guys on the flip side!**


	3. Meeting the FamilySort Of

**What is up guys? Welcome back to Team BRLR: Back in Time! So, you guys left some advice in the reviews and I'm going to get to that after this chapter. So, let's get started!**

Chapter 3

Meeting the Family...Sort of.

**Team RWBY POV**

"What'cha doin', kitty cat?"

Blake looked up from her spot under the tree to find Yang hanging upside down from one of the branches. Blake smirked. "You're gonna hurt yourself." she said. Yang shrugged and grabbed at her girlfriend's bow.

"Why do you still wear this?" she asked, swatting at the bow. Blake ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by Yang.

"I don't know." said Blake, trying to continue reading her book. She was so close to finding out who had killed her favorite character. Then, Yang jumped out of the tree and sat next to Blake.

"Well, take it off." she said. "I love your ears." Blake sighed and put her book away. Maybe she would find out who killed her character later. If Yang let her out of her sights. Reaching up, Blake grabbed the strands of her bow and untied it. Taking off the bow, her black cat ears twitched against the cold winter wind. Yang wrapped her arm around Blake and kissed the top of her head. "That's better." she said. Blake just smiled and rested her head and Yang's shoulder.

They stayed like that until Ruby came up to them and asked them if they wanted to have a snowball fight with Team JNPR. Yang shot up and said, "Hell yeah!" and ran off into the field. Blake shook her head and jogged after her girlfriend. Yang had already made a snowball and lobbed it at Pyrrha, dodged it easily. Blake made on as well then picked her target. Jaune should be an easy target, but with the training Pyrrha had being giving him, Blake wasn't so sure. She looked at Ren, who was dodging everything the girls threw at him and so was Pyrrha. But where was Nora?

"Heads up, Blake!" yelled a voice from above. Blake looked up to see Nora hiding in a tree. She smiled as she threw her snowball at Blake. The snowball had hit her in the face. Blake wiped the snow of her cold, and now wet, face and glared at Nora. She threw her snowball at Nora, only for it to hit a branch. Nora laughed as she used Magnhild to jump from tree to tree, leaving explosion marks on every one of them. Blake turned to her teammates. Yang was holding her ground, but she was missing her shots constantly. Weiss was expertly dodging every snowball thrown at her. Ruby was hiding behind a tree, throwing snowballs when she wasn't getting snowballs thrown at her.

Then, Jaune had actually managed to hit Weiss in the face with a snowball. That made her extremely pissed. She took out Myrtenaster and turned the action to blue. Jaune knew what was going to happen, so he ran the opposite direction, screaming, "Run for your lives!" Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground and made and ice wall. She aimed the direction it was going at Jaune. Jaune looked back, completely terrified, and saw the ice wall coming at him. He dodged last second. Weiss went to take Myrtenaster out of the ground, but it was stuck. She tugged at the sword, but it would not come out of the ground. Then, Yang was yelling at someone. Weiss looked up to see a student was standing with his back towards them. The ice wall was coming straight at him.

"Watch out, kid!" yelled Yang. The kid looked back, but it was too late. When Weiss finally got her sword out of the ground, the ice wall had hit the kid in the chest and sent him flying into a tree.

**Bailey POV**

"So this is what Beacon looks like in the winter when it's not destroyed." Bailey said to himself. He pushed his black hair out of his green eyes and continued walking towards a field. He saw some students having a snowball fight and smiled. _"Must be fun knowing someone won't try to kill you." _he thought, turning his back towards them. He sat down on a bench, reached into his black winter coat and took out a picture. The picture had a blonde, messy haired woman and a black haired Faunus dancing at their wedding. The Faunus was looking up at the blonde and the blonde was smiling down on the Faunus. They were both wearing matching wedding gowns: white with flower lace patterns on the shoulder and chest area. Bailey smiled at the picture. He turned it over to the message on the back. It read, "Yang and Blake Belladonna. Their first official dance together." Bailey wiped a tear from his eyes and put the picture away. It had been at least two years since he last saw his parents alive. After Blake died from a stab wound, no doubt caused by the White Fang, Yang just couldn't take being without her. She had attempted to commit suicide, but Bailey would walk in the room each time she tried. Then, when Bailey was at Signal, the school got a call that there was a break in at his house and one of the robbers had shot and killed Yang. Bailey cried for a straight two day when he heard the news.

Bailey pushed the memories of the ordeal out of his head and stood up. He didn't want to start crying now. He had to find them. He just had too. He started walking when he heard someone yelling. He figured it was just the students that were having a snowball fight. Then he heard someone yell, "Watch out, kid!" He recognized that voice. He turned around to see an ice wall coming straight at him. Bailey didn't have time to dodge it. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The only thing to stop him was a nice, hard, oak tree. Bailey slammed hard into the tree, hitting the back of his head on the tree. He instantly blacked out.

**Team RWBY POV**

"What the hell, Weiss?" yelled Yang, running toward the boy. Everyone took note of this and ran with her. When they reached the Faunus, he was lying face down in the snow. The back of his head was bleeding, but not that much. Blake took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the wound.

"Is he alright?" asked Pyrrha. Blake put her fingers on the kid's neck and took his pulse. She took a sigh of relief.

"He's just knocked out." she said. Yang walked up to the boy and helped Blake turn him over. When they did, they picked him up.

"Let's get him to the nurse." said Blake.

**Alright, so I saw some reviews giving me some advice about how I write this story. Just so you know, I am a beginner at this even though I have five stories out. I will fix these problems. Thank you to G.N. Over-Kite and Terrminate113 for giving that advice. If you guys are enjoying the story, please leave some positive feedback. See you guys on the flip side.**


	4. Who Are You?

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Team Brlr: Back in Time! Just FYI, I'm going to be uploading a little late because I need to start studying for finals. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Who Are You?

_A Half hour later…_

**RWBY POV**

"Why didn't you stop it before it hit him, Weiss?" asked Yang, with a slightly raised voice. The teams were back at the nurse's office, which was really small for a group of eight and a bed, waiting for the nurse to report if the Faunus that Weiss nearly killed with an ice wall.

"I couldn't get my sword out of the ground!" yelled Weiss. Ruby and Blake were trying to calm their girlfriends down while Ren and Jaune were trying to stop Nora from laughing at their argument. She always did and she never had a reason for laughing.

Just then, the nurse, who was a wolf Faunus, swung her head around the corner where the bed was. "Hey!" she yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the nurse. "If you two are going to fight, go outside. I'm trying to work here." she said, going back behind the corner. After that, Yang and Weiss stopped their argument and sat down. Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay." she said. "Worse come to worse, he probably just has a concussion." Weiss nodded. Ruby always had this thing for calming Weiss down when times got stressful. She didn't know what it was, but it was one of the things she loved about her.

Then, the nurse walked out from behind the corner, putting a machine on the counter. "Well, I have good news and bad news." she said. "What do you want to hear first?" Everyone agreed on good news. "The good news is that he is going to be fine. The hit from the ice wall didn't do anything but knock him back."

"And the bad news?" asked Pyrrha.

"The bad news is that the impact from the tree that hit the back of his head resulted in two things: a concussion and memory loss." said the nurse. Everyone was surprised at this statement.

"Wait, so he can't remember anything?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, that's what I just said." said the nurse. She sighed. "Look, I'm sure his memories will return in a few days. In the meantime, I would suggest that you watch him and make sure he takes it easy." the group nodded and the nurse walked out of the door. Yang turned to Weiss.

"This is your fault." she said. "Now we have to babysit someone we don't even know." Weiss glared at Yang.

"It was an accident! When will you get that through your thick skull?"

"Maybe if you spent more time paying attention than yourself, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Why is everybody yelling?" called a voice. Yang and Weiss stopped yelling. The kid had gotten up and walked out to the center of the room. He rubbed his head. "Could you keep it down, please?" Everyone was now staring at the boy. He had black hair, green eyes, and black cat ears. His ears twitched at every sound. Ruby was the first to respond.

"Hey, you're up." she said. The boy just gave her a "no duh" look. He looked around the room and at the people who were staring at him.

"Where am I, who are you, and why are you staring me?" asked the boy. He winced and gripped the side of his head. Blake and Pyrrha led him to a chair.

"Can you remember anything? Your name, for example?" asked Blake, not answering his question. The boy nodded.

"Bailey. Bailey… um… Bailey." said the boy, trying to remember his last name. Then, the nurse came in the room with Professor Ozpin.

"There he is." said the nurse. "I've never seen him before, so I figured-"

"That will be all, Nurse." said Ozpin. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Ozpin walked over to Bailey, who was worried about what was going to happen. Ozpin knelt down in front of Bailey and picked up his hand. On his hand, there was a small tattoo that looked like a fist. Ozpin looked at Bailey's face and smiled. "Well, this is one way to welcome you on your first day." he said. That made everyone confused.

"Umm…Professor?" asked Weiss. "New students aren't accepted into Beacon until the start of the school year." Ozpin nodded. "It's the start of Christmas break." she continued.

"Well, we accepted him early because he actually saved my life." said Ozpin. Everyone was wide eyed at this point. Ozpin smiled. "Well, I should be going." he said. He looked over at Bailey. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Black." he said, and ducked out the door.

Bailey was still confused. He looked over at the group, who was still wide eyed. "You save his life?" asked Weiss.

"I guess so." said Bailey. "I don't remember." After a few hours of trying to jog Bailey's memory, to no success, he banged his head lightly off of the table. "I can't remember anything except for my name." he mumbled. Yang walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll remember in time." she said. "Just take it easy for now." Bailey nodded and got up. He walked towards the bed he was in and laid down on it. The group took that as a polite way to tell them to leave. They said goodnight and left the nurse's office.

"Well," said Blake, walking back to her dorm with her group. "Today was...interesting?" Weiss nodded, but kept walking. Blake saw Ruby her Weiss's hand in her's. Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled. Blake had to admit that they were cute together. Yang saw what Blake was looking at and did the same. Blake looked up at Yang and smiled. They walked back to their dorm and got ready for bed. When the last teammate said goodnight, Blake turned off the lights and crawled into her bed.

Yang couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about that boy. Not in the way people might think, but still. She turned on her stomach and looked out the window. It was a full moon. Yang put her head in her hands. There was something about Bailey that she could relate to. He had something that she had as well. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Yang looked below her bunk at Blake sleeping peacefully. Yang smiled. "No one could ever replace you." she whispered. She laid back in her bunk and, finally, fell asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoy! Looking back, I think that ice wall was a little too much overkill. Anyway, see you on the flip side!**


	5. Backstory

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story. ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 5

Backstory

_Future…_

Tucker yawned. He had been looking at the computer screen for hours now. Ozpin told him to let him know if anything changed, but the screen and been blank for hours. Tucker hit his head lightly on the table. When he did, he heard a beeping sound. He looked up and saw that the computer screen had lit up. Tucker turned to Ozpin, who talking to Rachael and Star about what was going on.

"Hey, teach!" he called. Ozpin walked over and looked at the screen. He adjusted his glasses as he read what was on the computer.

"Well, that's unfortunate." he said.

"What is?" asked Star, brushing her light blue hair out of her lilac eyes.

"It says that Bailey has experienced memory loss about a half hour since he got there." he said. "He doesn't remember his mission."

"Will his memory come back in time?" asked Rachael.

Ozpin shook his head. "Unless something was to jog his memory, he won't regain his memory until a few days after Blake is killed." he said. The room was quiet for a while until Lucas broke the silence.

"How did this even happen?" he asked, putting his head in his hands. Ozpin looked at him and sighed.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Lucas nodded. "Well," Ozpin started. "It was when Blake was in her fourth year at Beacon. She was taking a walk through the woods alone when she was attacked by the White Fang."

"Why would the White Fang attack her?" asked Roxanne.

"Because she abandoned them when things started to get violent." said Ozpin. "Anyway, when she was attacked, the White Fang had smashed a certain place in her spine and paralyzed her from the waist down."

Rachael covered her mouth. "That's awful!" she said. "Did RWBY do anything about it?"

"Blake had told them that it was an encounter with an Ursa." said Ozpin. "That's also when Adam stole the Grimm Control. Anyway, a year later Yang and Blake got married and a few months after that, Bailey was born."

"How did that happen?" asked Tucker. Ozpin just gave him a look that said "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Anyway," said Ozpin, continuing the story. "Adam had shown up at their door when Bailey was four and told Blake that he belonged with them. Yang had walked in the room at that time and beat the living hell out of Adam." Ozpin's face turned grim. 'A few weeks later, Blake died from a stab wound to the throat. No doubt inflicted by the White Fang to use her blood for the Grimm Control." Everyone in the room went wide-eyed. "Yang was crushed. She had told Bailey about it when he was seven. Bailey was just about crushed as she was."

"Poor Bailey." said Star

"When Bailey first started at Signal, Yang was killed during a break-in at her house." Ozpin continued, clearly not wanting to keep going with this story. "Bailey was sent to his Rachael's mother, Ruby's house and stayed there until he applied to Beacon." Ozpin sat down. "That's all I know."

Rachael nodded. "Mom said that he wanted to be alone when he got there. I had just heard the news."

Tucker heard another beep on the screen. He looked at it and said, "Guys! Come look at this!"

Everyone crowded around Tucker. "What is it?" asked Roxanne, squinting her red eyes to see the screen.

"He got his memory back somehow!" said Tucker. Everyone in the room cheered. "I guess the future does have a chance after all." he said.

**That is it for right now. I might post another one today if there is nothing to do at my house. But, as always, see you on the flip side guys! Also, I want to start drawing characters from Team Brlr. Which one do you think I should start with?**


	6. Cooming Back and Explainations

Welcome back everyone! As promised(sort of) here is another chapter of Team BRLR: Back in Time! Two chapters in one day! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6

Coming Back and Explanations

Two Days Later, Present Time...

Bailey ran through the woods, claws extended. He knew where Blake was even though she was nowhere in sight. He kept thinking to himself, "She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok." Then, he heard a scream. He sprinted in the direction of the scream. When he got close, he jumped out of the trees to find three people attacking Blake. All of them were wearing White Fang signs. Rage took over as Bailey jumped in the air screaming, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!"

Fifteen Minutes earlier…

"I can't believe it's been two days." Ruby complained while walking with Yang, Weiss, and Bailey to her dorm. "You still can't remember anything."

"Sorry." said Bailey, looking down. "I'm trying my best."

"It's fine." said Weiss. "Ruby, stop complaining. He'll remember something eventually." Ruby nodded as they reached their dorm. Bailey saw that their beds were turned into unsteady bunk beds.

"How does that hold?" Bailey asked Yang, pointing to Ruby's bunk, which was attached to the ceiling. She shrugged and walked in the room. Bailey looked around. This place looked familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He took off his jacket. He was about to set it on the coat rack when something fell out of the inside of the jacket. He picked it up. It was a picture of two people in wedding dresses. He smiled and turned the picture to it's backside. On it, it read, "Yang and Blake Belladonna. Their first official dance together."

Suddenly, Bailey felt dizzy. Ruby asked if he was okay, but he couldn't answer. He felt everything coming back to him. His parents, his friends, all of his memories. Including the time machine and what he was supposed to do. When the dizziness stopped, Bailey balanced himself on the wall. Ruby and Yang were right next to him. "Are you alright?" asked Yang.

"Where's Blake?" he asked.

"I told you, she went to her reading spot in the forest." said Yang. Bailey grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room saying something about Blake being in danger. Ruby and Weiss ran after him, but Yang noticed something. The picture that Bailey was looking at was lying on the floor. Yang picked it up and looked at it. The blonde woman in the picture looked remarkably like her and the black-haired Faunus girl looked so much like Blake. She turned the picture over and saw what was written. Her lilac eyes went wide when she saw the message and the date of the picture. She put the photo in her pocket and ran out after Bailey.

Present…

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" screamed Bailey, jumping in the air. The White Fang members turned their attention towards Bailey. Bailey landed on one of the members and slit his throat. Blood came pouring out as the White Fang soldier fell to the ground dead. Bailey roundhouse kicked a second one and grabbed his sword. Pinning the one he kicked to a tree, Bailey impaled him through the stomach. He let go of the soldier, who was now nailed to the tree, he turned towards the third. The soldier was terrified because of what he just saw. He started to run, but was tackled by Ruby. Pinning him to the ground, Ruby looked at Bailey, who was cleaning of his claws.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" she asked. Bailey looked over at Blake, whose eyes were as wide as they could be, and sighed.

"I'll tell you later." he said walking towards the soldier that was still alive. "Let him up." he said. Ruby got off of the soldier and Bailey picked him up by the hair. The soldier screamed in pain as he was pinned to a tree.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, on the verge of tears. Bailey saw Weiss and Yang walk up behind him, but he pay no attention to them.

"Where. Is. Adam?" Bailey growled, put his claws next to the soldier's head. The soldier shook his head and Bailey scratched his claws down the tree, getting a very girly cry from the soldier.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" whimpered the soldier. "We have a headquarters at the abandoned dust shop in Vale! Please don't kill me!" Bailey retracted his claws and let go of the man. Then, he kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Bailey turned to the girls, who were just a terrified as the soldier was. He rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

"I guess I should start explaining."

Back at team RWBY's dorm…

"Okay," said Bailey sitting down in a chair. He had everyone, including team JNPR because he thought that they should know this. "This might come out sounding crazy."

"Whatever it is," said Blake, still confused about him calling her his mother. "We'll try our best to understand."

"Okay." said Bailey. He was really nervous about telling them about this, but he kinda spilled the beans already, so what the hell, right? "The reason why I called you my mother in the woods and knew that she would be attacked is because," he paused for a moment. "I'm your son from the future." That statement was rewarded with a very awkward silence. Bailey looked around the room and saw nothing but gaping mouths. Bailey felt around in his pockets for his picture. "Where's my picture?" he asked.

"This one?" asked Yang, taking it out of her pocket. Bailey nodded and turned the picture over in her hands.

"Look at the date." he said. Everyone looked at the date of the picture. It said 2047. Their year was 2045.

"No way." said Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby at the same time.

"This could've been edited." said Weiss, but then she looked at the photo again. There were no editing marks on the picture. Her eyes went wide as she said, "Not possible. There's no such thing as time travel."

"As a matter of fact," said a voice behind the group. "There is such a thing." The group turned around to see Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch standing in the doorway. "I have been visited by my future self about two weeks ago." said Ozpin. "He told me that this was going to happen." The whole group was astonished by what they were hearing. Yang looked back at the photo.

"Wait, this is me and Blake?" she asked Bailey. He nodded. Yang looked at the picture again. "What happens to us?" she asked.

Bailey's face turn sad and he sighed. "Well, for starters, if I hadn't saved Blake from those White Fang bastards, she would have been missing a leg." he said. That caused Blake to cover her mouth. "That's how my future started." Bailey continued. "When I was four, Adam tried to take me to train with the White Fang to 'protest' with them. When you walked in the room, you heard the argument Blake and Adam and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him." That caused Yang to smile at Blake, who smiled back.

"But," Bailey continued. "About two months later, Adam attacked Blake himself. He slit her throat and used her blood for some device the controls Grimm creatures." Ozpin got wide-eyed and ran out of the room. No one noticed though. Bailey started to get tears in his eyes. "Then, when I started training at Beacon, someone broke into our house. Yang was there and they shot and killed her." He started to cry. In fact, everyone was crying at this point. Ruby was being held by Weiss, who was whispering in her ear trying to comfort her. Pyrrha was covering her mouth in shock. Even Ren showed some emotion beside calm. Nora was hugging Ren's waist, crying. Jaune took hold of Pyrrha's hand and squeezed it tight.

Blake walked over to Bailey and hugged him tight. Bailey was not expecting it, but let it go. He hugged her back and started crying all over again. Yang got up and joined in as well. Blake was whispering in Bailey's ear, saying, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

"I missed you guys so much." said Bailey through sobs.

When everyone stopped crying, Bailey cleared his throat. "Well, that happened." he said.

"So, why are you here?" asked Weiss, stroking the hair of a now asleep Ruby.

"I'm here because one, I need to save Blake. Two, because I need to stop a war." said Bailey.

"A war?"

"Yes. When Adam used Blake's blood for that machine I mentioned earlier, he gained control of all of the Grimm creatures in the world." said Bailey. "He use that power to take down the three kingdoms. Beacon was the last stand against him, but I lost half my team there."

"Wow," said Jaune, still holding Pyrrha's hand. "World wide domination. That's some guts."

"That's what Richard said." said Bailey.

"Who's Richard?" asked Pyrrha. The smile that Bailey gave her was all she needed. "He's my son?" she asked.

Bailey nodded "You also have another boy, Lance. You found him on the street and adopted him. He's a monkey Faunus." Pyrrha was now crying tears of joy.

Just then, Ozpin ran back into the room. He was out of breath and had a panicked look on his face. "It's gone." he said.

Bailey shot out of his chair. "They took it?" he asked. Then, the window broke and a small tin cylinder flew through and exploded. From the sound it made and the fact they weren't dead, Bailey classified that the explosion came from large concussion grenade. He looked to the window and saw two White Fang soldiers come in and grab Yang and Blake. They struggled, but it didn't do them very good. Bailey tried to stand up, but someone kicked him in the face. Bailey wiped the blood from his face and looked up at his attacker.

It was Adam.

Bailey got angry really fast as he tried to attack Adam, but Adam just kicked him again. Bailey looked around the room. Everyone was either knocked out or getting to that point. Adam leaned down next to Bailey. "Thanks for the info, Bailey." he said. "I'll put it to good use."

"You son of a bitch!" growled Bailey. Adam hit him with the handle of his sword and knocked him out. The last thing Bailey saw before he blacked out was Blake and Yang being taken away.

******So, that happened. Anyway, I made this one extra long for you guys. I hope you are enjoying this story. Leave some positive feedback. It let's me know that I'm entertaining you guys. See you on the flipside, guys!**


	7. Revenge

**Hello Everybody! Welcome back to Team Brlr: Back in Time! Sorry if I'm being too fast with this. I want to get this story done before finals and they are two weeks away. Again, sorry. BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7

Revenge

"Bailey? Are you okay?"

Bailey opened his eyes slowly and saw Jaune and Nora looking down at him. Bailey felt the spot where he had been hit with Adam's sword. He looked around the room. "Where's Blake and Yang?" he asked. Jaune helped him up.

"Adam took them." he said. "He took them while we were knocked out." Bailey's eyes filled with sadness and anger and his heart sunk to his stomach. He picked up a chair and threw it across the room, breaking part of the wall.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Weiss, who apparently had to dodge the chair to avoid getting hit.

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Bailey, punching the wall several times. Everyone wanted him to stop, but they didn't want to get hit in the process. When Bailey had stopped putting several large holes in the wall, his hands were bleeding and he was breathing heavily. He slumped onto the floor and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I failed." he said, tears brimming his eyes.

Ruby sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, you didn't." she said. Bailey looked up at her, wiping his eyes. "Did you forget what happened in the woods today?" Ruby continued. "You nearly ripped a guy's arm off to get Adam's location."

"Yeah," said Weiss. "He said that their hideout was at the abandoned dust shop. It's not far from the airship dock."

Bailey nodded and stood up along with Ruby. "Right." he said, wiping his eyes. "But here's the thing: I'll need some help getting in. I'm pretty sure that place is heavily guarded." he looked at the group and grinned evilly. "Anyone up for a little revenge?"

The whole group answered, "HELL YES!" at the same time. Bailey motioned them to follow him and walked out the door.

_"Adam."_ he thought to himself. _"When I get my hands on you, you'd better start praying to whatever God you believe in because I am going to tear you apart."_ He grinned evilly again. _"And I'm going to enjoy doing so."_

**Blake's POV**

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Set her down there." said Adam. The soldier threw Blake to the ground. She tried to sit upright, but the binds on her hands and feet were keeping her from doing so. Adam threw Yang on the ground next to Blake. Blake glared at Adam.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

Adam smiled. "As that brat told you, there is a machine that has the power to control every Grimm creature on this planet." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a silver sphere. "The Grimm Control."

"Grimm Control?" said Yang, laughing. "That's a stupid name for it!" Adam glared at her and kicked her in the stomach.

"There is only one problem." said Adam. "It needs the blood of enemies." He looked at Blake and Yang. "Looks like I got it."

Blake's eyes widened in pain as Adam plunged his sword into her right shoulder.

**Bailey's POV**

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Is that it?" asked Jaune, unsheathing his sword. Bailey nodded. It had taken longer to get to the warehouse than he was hoping for. He just hoped that his parents were okay.

He was going to make Adam pay severely for what he's done now and in his future.

"Everyone in position?" Bailey said through a radio. Everyone answered yes and waited for Bailey's go. Bailey saw that the front of the building was highly protected. Having Ruby scope the place for any other points of entry, which there wasn't, the only way to get inside was to make a grand entrance.

"One my mark, we advance. Ruby and Pyrrha will provide cover fire." said Bailey. He extended his claws. "Ready...NOW!" Everyone ran towards the warehouse, weapons drawn. The soldiers started to notice, as expected, as they began to charge at them. Bailey slid under one soldier and cut off his leg from the knee. Bailey jack-knifed to his feet, spun around, and cut the soldier's head off. He looked at his teammates. Jaune flipped over one and stabbed him in the back. Nora was having a little too much fun blowing up everything in sight. Ren and Weiss were a little more clean with the soldiers that they killed. Bailey ran up to one soldier and uppercutted his claws into the soldier's throat.

"Bailey!" yelled Jaune, blocking an attack and stabbing another soldier. "We've got this! Go get Blake and Yang!" Bailey nodded and ran inside the warehouse.

**Blake's POV**

"Stop it, you son of a bitch!" Blake heard Yang yell. Blake was in too much pain to move. Adam's blade cut across her arm again. She winced, too used to the pain. Blood flowed slowly down her arms onto the floor.

"You caused a great deal to the White Fang, you know that?" Adam said to Blake. Blake glared at Adam. "I'm going to enjoy killing you and your girlfriend." Adam gave a sadistic smile and stabbed his sword into Blake's thigh. She screamed in pain as he dug deeper until the blade came out of the other side of her leg.

"Blake!" Yang yelled. Adam pulled the sword out of Blake's leg. Blood poured from the wound. Blake felt herself getting dizzy.

Adam knelt down in front of her. "You know," he said. "You can come back to the White Fang."

Blake looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You can come back to us." said Adam. "This can all stop. I can kill someone else. We can take the three kingdoms together. All you have to do is-" Blake interrupted him by spitting in his face. Adam wiped the mixture of blood and spit off his face.

"I'll kill myself before I ever think about coming back to your little terrorist group." growled Blake.

Adam glared at Blake and stood up. "I gave you a chance, Blake." he said, raising his sword. "Now, you die."

Blake closed her eyes, waiting for death. Instead, she heard something like a punch in the face. She opened her eyes and saw Bailey standing over Adam. Adam got up and wiped the blood off his lip.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Adam!" said Bailey. grinning.

"You again?" said Adam, picking up his sword.

"You messed with my family." said Bailey. "You killed my teammates in my time. Now, YOU PAY THE PRICE!"

**SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! I hope you are enjoying this story. We are two or three chapters away from ending this. I know this has been short, but I want to get this done before my finals. See you on the flip side, guys!**


	8. Battle for the Future

**Hello Everybody! Welcome back to Team Brlr: Back in Time! Are you ready for the fight scene of your life?! (Not really) Positive feedback is much appreciated. LET'S CONTINUE!**

Chapter 8

Battle for the Future

Bailey rushed at Adam. He jumped up when he was close to him and swiped his claws at him. Adam blocked just in time, but didn't have time to block the uppercut Bailey executed afterwards. Adam steadied himself. "You're good." he said. "You would make a fine addition to the White Fang."

"Same old Adam." said Bailey, smirking. "Always desperate for more recruits. Sorry, but I don't fight alongside terrorists." Bailey took a stance. He looked over at Blake. She was passed out in her own blood. Bailey looked over at Adam, rage taking over. Adam charged at Bailey. He attacked again and again. Bailey blocked most of his attacks, but Adam was also using Blush, his shotgun/sheath.

Dodging a shot from Blush, Bailey was surprised when Adam stabbed him in the shoulder. Steadying himself, Bailey took a stance. He saw his parents' weapons out of the corner of his eye. _"I just need him distracted." _he thought. _"Easier said than done." _Adam rushed Bailey again, but this time. Bailey was ready. He flipped in the air and kicked Adam in the face. He fell to the ground. Bailey ran over to his parents weapons. He grabbed them and tossed Ember Celica to Yang, who somehow managed to get free of her bindings. She equipped and activated them.

"Distract him!" she said. "I'll get Blake out of here." Adam got up, sprinted over to Blake and kicked at Yang. She blocked the attack and was knocked back. Adam bent down and took out the Grimm Control. He set it down next to Blake's blood pool. The blood swirled around the silver spherical device. The blood entered the opening at the top of the sphere.

Adam picked up the Grimm Control. His body started to glow red. He was absorbing the Grimm Control.

**Jaune's POV**

"Well, that's all of them." said Jaune, pulling his sword out of a soldier's chest. He looked over at Pyrrha, who was running up to him. She hugged him tightly.

"I was worried I was going to lose you." she said. Jaune hugged her back.

"I'm not going to die that easily." he said.

A bright, red light illuminated from the warehouse. Jaune shielded his eyes from the brightness. "What is that?" asked Ren. Jaune shrugged and signaled everyone to start to walk towards the warehouse. He could tell that things weren't gonna go well.

**Bailey's POV**

"Adam! Stop this now!" Bailey shouted. Adam was now floating over Blake's body. Yang rushed at Adam, but she was stopped by a red force field that was protecting Adam. She shot at the force field several time with Ember Celica, but that didn't work either. Bailey glared at Adam.

"I. AM. A. GOD!" yelled Adam. He pointed his hand at Bailey and shot a pulse of energy at him. Bailey dodged last second. "Face it, you brat!" Adam yelled. "You can't stop me! I am invincible! You mother will die under my hand!"

Bailey felt rage take over his entire body. He rushed at Adam. Right before he hit the force field, he used his aura and turned into a shadow. He passed through the shield and grabbed the Grimm Control right before it was completely absorbed. Adam and Bailey felt a shock of pain as Bailey pulled the Grimm Control from Adam's body.

"NOOOO!" yelled Adam. Bailey saw that Jaune and the rest of RWBY and JNPR entered the warehouse. Bailey threw the Grimm Control to the ground. It shattered and with a flash of bright light, it was gone. Adam fell to the ground. Bailey fell to his hands and knees. He had stopped the war. He did it.

"You ruined everything!" Adam yelled as he got up. He rushed over to Bailey, sword raised. "DIE!" he screamed. Then, Blake awoke, lunged out and grabbed Adam's leg. Adam stumbled and Bailey saw this as his chance to end it all. He ran towards Adam and extended his claws. Adam fell and Bailey uppercutted Adam's chest, claws going straight into his heart. Adam's mask fell off, grey eyes filled with pain and fear. Blood poured heavily from the wound as Bailey sliced sideways. The claws exited Adam's body, along with Adam's heart. Adam fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Yang walked up with Gambol Shroud.

"This is for what you did to Blake." she said. She raised the sword and brought it down on Adam's neck, decapitating him. Blood spurted from the wound as Adam's body went limp. It just stayed sitting there. This action made Ruby run out of the room, covering her mouth. From what Bailey could hear, she was throwing up.

Bailey walked up to Blake, who was being helped up by Nora and Yang. He smiled. "Let's get you home." he said.

**That was very bloody! I hope you guys enjoyed the battle scene! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. I'm sorry. See you guys on the flip side!**


	9. A Changed Future

**Hello Everybody! So sorry about the wait on the last chapter of this story. Finals happened and also another story. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for the wait. Here is the last chapter of Back in Time! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 9

Changed Future

Bailey, RWBY, and JNPR walked out of the warehouse. Nora took the liberty of setting the warehouse on fire, just in case there was anyone else left in there. Bailey and Yang had Blake balanced on their shoulders, carrying her away from the warehouse.

"Well," Yang said. "That was a hell of a ride. Not sure if I would do it again, though."

"Not." Blake said tiredly. "Definitely not." Bailey smiled. The group walked to a nearby hill and sat down. They watched as the warehouse exploded in the distance. Bailey felt the heat from the fire Ruby made behind him. Yang and Blake walked up to Bailey. They both knelled down and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." They said at the same time. Bailey was finding it hard to breath from how hard the girls were holding him, but he welcomed it. He hugged them back.

"I just wanted my parents back." he said. They stayed that way for a while. Up until lightning struck the ground and a machine appeared in front of the group. Everyone got up a readied their weapons. The machine's door opened and a person stepped out. The person wearing a large amount of red. Bailey's eyes widened as he figured out who it was.

"Rachael?!"

"In the flesh!" said the cheery girl. She walked up to Bailey. "I wanted to see how my cousin was doing in the past."

"And also take you home." said a voice behind Rachael. Bailey looked behind her to see an aged Ozpin, cane and everything. "The future has changed, Bailey. I'm sorry, but it's time to go home." Bailey nodded sadly and walked towards the machine.

"Wait!" said Yang, grabbing Bailey's arm. "Don't go. We just met you."

Bailey looked at Yang and smiled. "Don't worry, Mom." he said. "You'll see me again. You give birth to me for God sakes."

Jaune just gave a confused look at Bailey. "How does that work?" Bailey just shot him a look and Jaune immediately shut up.

Yang nodded and hugged Bailey. "I love you." Blake walked up to the two and hugged Bailey as well.

"I love you too." said Bailey. Blake and Yang let go of Bailey and he walked into the machine with the aged Ozpin and Rachael. RWBY and JNPR waved goodbye as lightning struck and the machine disappeared.

_20 minutes later, back at Beacon..._

RWBY POV

"I can't believe we met him." said Ruby. The group had made it back to Beacon and headed to their dorms. Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand.

"It was quiet the experience." she said. When they reached their dorm, Blake unlocked the door. When the walked in, they noticed something.

Bailey had left his jacket and the picture of Blake and Yang on their wedding day on the desk.

Blake and Yang walked over to the items on the desk and picked them up. Blake looked at his jacket and smiled. Yang took the jacket and put the picture in the inside pocket. Then, she put it on the coat rack and just stood there for a second. Blake walked up to her and hugged her. Yang was on the verge of tears, but hugged her girlfriend anyway.

"We'll see him again." said Blake, stroking Yang's hair.

Yang nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I just miss him. We only got to see him for a short time."

"I know, baby." said Blake. "I know."

After Blake got Yang to stop crying, the group went to bed. It was Ruby's turn to turn off the lights. "Goodnight, everyone." she said.

"Goodnight." said the other three girls in unison.

Blake snuggled up in her blanket next to Yang. _"Goodnight, Bailey."_ she thought. _"Where ever you are."_

_20 years later..._

Bailey POV

"Wake up, Bailey!" said a highly cheery voice.

Bailey slowly open his eyes and turned his head to the voice. There was a teenage girl smiling at him. She had blonde hair, amber eyes, and she was dressed in a yellow shirt and black jeans.

"Finally!" she said. She started to walk out of the room. "C'mon! Mom's got breakfast ready and everyone's here!" The girl left the room. Bailey was confused. Did he know her?

He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He put on a black T-Shirt and pants and started to walk out of his room when something caught his eye. He looked at his desk and saw a silver phone. I couldn't be his because he had just put his in his pocket. He picked it up and pressed the center button, which was the only button on the damn thing. There was a message on the phone. He opened the message.

**To: Bailey  
**

**From: Ozpin**

**Welcome to the changed future, Bailey. As you can see, it's not completely destroyed. I'll bring you up to speed: **

**Adam is dead. Your parents and teammates are alive. You have a little sister named Jessica. She is a Senior at Signal Academy. You are a sophomore in Beacon Academy. **

**I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest. I'll see you this September.**

**Enjoy the rest of your summer, Bailey**

**-Ozpin**

Bailey couldn't help but grin at the message. Before he could hit reply, the phone disintegrated in his hands. Even the pieces disappeared. Bailey shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs.

Jessica was right. Everyone was here. Team JNPR was in the living room along Lance. When Bailey got downstairs, everyone was happy to see him.

"Hey, he's up!" said Lance, getting up from his chair. "Need to stop sleeping when people are around. It's kinda rude."

Bailey just smiled. He walked into the kitchen where he suspected his parents to be. Sure enough, they were there along with Rachael and Jessica. Blake saw him first. She ran over and held him tightly.

"Welcome back, Bailey." she said. Bailey hugged her back. Yang joined in the group hug and so did Jessica.

"I got you guys back." said Bailey, eyes watering with tears. "That's all I need right now."

After breakfast, Yang explained that Ozpin told everyone when Bailey was going to be back. He had left his jacket in the past along with the picture, so they couldn't forget him easily. Weiss said that the White Fang had crumbled when Adam died. There were only a few members left and all they did was attempt robberies.

"Well, I missed quiet a lot, didn't I?" asked Bailey. He looked over at Richard, who had his arm around Star.

"Yeah, there's one more thing you need to know." said Richard, taking Star's hand. Bailey looked at Star's hand and saw a gold ring. Bailey's eyes went wide.

"No frigging way." he said in awe. Richard smiled and nodded. Bailey smiled and sat back in his chair. "You know, I think this future is going to be a hell of a lot better than the last."

Everyone agreed with what he said.

**That's it! That's the end of this story. I hope you guy enjoyed the ride! Make sure you check out my other stories as well. See you guys on the flip side!**


End file.
